


【铁人中心】听说有种人叫做痴汉

by Anonymous



Series: 这世界有病系列 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 如果有一天你能够给Tony Stark发弹幕……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PS：《听说有种东西叫做弹幕》的番外章  
> 应 @什么都知道的寡姐大总攻（LOFTER） 的要求写了这章有毒的番外。(抱歉拖了这么久写的还烂π_π)  
> 只想让痴汉的我们实力宠妮。  
> PS：此文与正文无关，接MCU内战
> 
> LOFTER搬文，已完结。前文戳系列Tag可看。

张扬的橙色跑车在复仇者联盟大厦门口停下，Tony打开门摘下了墨镜，视野随即明亮起来。

当然，眼前漂浮的文字也更加清晰了。

【表白我妮~】

【我妮真的好帅啊(¯﹃¯)(¯﹃¯)骚气十足~】

【摘眼镜的动作真的帅我一脸！！】

【天哪，妮妮的表情(╥╯^╰╥)】

【这个眼神好令人难过……】

【/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~ 有种物是人非的感觉。复仇者大厦还在，队伍却拆散得七零八落……】

【前面这么讲更令人难过了_(:зゝ∠)_】

【嘤嘤嘤这么冷清的大厦，我要哭了~~~~(>_<)~~~~】

【所以说内战什么的最讨厌了……】

【好想抱抱他，告诉他还有我们爱他。】

我已经知道了。

Tony在心里暗暗地说道。

 

应该是他在极寒之地快要支撑不住的时候的吧。

身体疼痛到麻木，由衷的疲惫席卷而来，意识将尽崩溃，眼前却突然密密麻麻地飘过字来。

【妮妮别伤心。】

【妮妮不哭。】

【别伤心妮妮，我的心都要碎了/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~】

【妮妮〒▽〒……】

【妮妮别哭来我怀里！】

【前面走开，他是我的！！】

【这残酷的剧情啊~我他妈好想砍人！】

【心痛致死】

【妮妮，你还有我们！】

【妮妮，你还有我们！】

【妮妮，你还有我们！】

【妮妮，你还有我们！】

【妮妮，你还有我们！】

……

 

之后这些文字就时不时地会出现在眼前，多少让他觉得不那么，孤独。

虽然他真的很反感“妮妮”这个称呼。

【哈哈哈哈你们看看Vision那一脸怨念o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓】

【Vision委屈脸：人家想要Wanda啦~】

【讲真我一直想吐槽这个可怕的配色……老是让我想吃红薯(⊙﹏⊙)】

【Vision好可爱~】

【窝在沙发里一个人的样子有点心疼了。】

【Wanda之前还——尼玛又是一把刀。】

【前面的(￢_￢)，哪壶不提开哪壶啊(⊙ ︿ ⊙)】

【我……特么……Jarvis……】

【……前面捅了把更长的刀。】

【抱抱红薯精~(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ】

【噗，红薯精，这让我以后怎么直视Vision】

【哎，好好的一个团队┑(￣Д ￣)┍】

【真是心疼妮妮，看到这种情况一定很难过吧……】

终于想起我了啊。

Tony瞟了瞟眼前终于把话题拉回到自己身上的文字框，心里微微的不满消散了。

 

【Rhodes这个小哥我还挺喜欢的，没想到居然……幸好没死。】

【+1，希望他会好起来的。】

【一定会好起来的！】

【应该说，一切都会好起来的。】

Tony的目光微微柔和了些许，是啊。

一切都会好起来的。

这时，玻璃被敲响，上了年纪的快递员大声地喊道：“Are you Tony Stank？”

Tony无奈地叹了口气，他有预感——

【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死了】

【o(*≧▽≦)ツo(*≧▽≦)ツo(*≧▽≦)ツo(*≧▽≦)ツ】

【Tony Stank？？完了这个梗我能笑一年】

【Stank哈哈哈哈哈哈简直了】

【哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】

【hhhhhhhhh】

【gc/qvkvnlJIHNqoc{wjapKx}%*(()&U*^%$#W)_+)(*&^%$#%^*()_)(*&^%^&*(&)*(_))OIUGFGVKBＮ＜Ｍ|＝+—）+（&（……ＲＦ7*）**】

【刚刚脸滚到键盘了重新发哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】

【红红火火恍恍惚惚】

【尼玛这个梗够可以】

【妮妮的内心是崩溃的。】

【哈哈哈哈笑到肚子痛】

被哈哈哈糊了一脸的Tony表示他就知道这群人会没良心地嘲笑。

说好的真爱呢？

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好气啊，不能直接放图。

Tony尽力使自己的脸色平静下来，但是仍不免紧皱眉头。他近乎粗暴地撕开盒子的封边，摸索出一封信来。

“Tony.”

手指微微一颤，他知道这是Steve的字迹。

“…I know I hurt you , Tony…”

“…annd I’m sorry.”

【我就知道(￢_￢)】

【幸好幸好……】

【还是会复合得吧？？对吧？对吧？】

【好难过，虽然有复合的希望了但是怎么还是那么虐啊嘤嘤嘤】

【妮妮的眼神让我觉得好心痛〒▽〒】

【只想抱抱他】

【还好大盾还知道要来道歉！】

【居然写信……果然是老冰棍会做的事情啊。】

【那个手机也很老冰棍啊:)】

【怎么就一个手机？？充电线呢？？】

【噗，前面成功歪楼，好奇大盾是不是还忘记充话费了……】

【然后等到妮妮想打电话过去的时候听到提示：抱歉，您拨打的电话已停机ヾ(≧▽≦*)o】

你们考虑的也太多了吧？

Tony的神情放松了些许，视线瞟到放在桌上的手机——

还真的没有充电线诶……等等，他到底在想些什么啊！

都是这些弹幕带歪了思绪！！

 

“哐当——”撞击声在实验室响起。Tony略带怒气地吼道：“Dummy！！你再这样——”

【就把你捐到大学去！】

【就把你捐到大学去！】

【就把你捐到大学去！】

【就把你捐到大学去！】

【就把你捐到大学去！】

【就把你捐到大学去！】

整齐划一密密麻麻地占据了整个视野，噎得Tony说不出下半句话来了。

算了。

Tony放下了手中的纸张，转身打算离开实验室倒杯咖啡。

【Tony每次都说这句话(￢_￢)然而从没实现过╮(╯▽╰)╭】

【<(－︿－)>居然破坏队形！！】

【口是心非的妮妮嘿嘿嘿】

【妮妮皱眉的样子好可爱~】

【他怎么样都最可爱辣n(*≧▽≦*)n】

【好想抱抱蹭蹭亲亲(¯﹃¯)】

【可爱，想日。】

……Tony觉得他越来越能忍受“可爱”成为他的形容词，还有一大堆人想要与他进行某种不可描述行为的现状。

幸好他做实验的时候都能安分地闭嘴，否则事故发生率绝对百分之百。

【妮妮要去干嘛？】

【我预感，估计又是咖啡。】

【+1，这个不喝咖啡会死星人。】

【老喝咖啡对身体不好啊，妮妮也太不注意健康了！

【他早饭也没吃……】

【真是个让人操心的熊孩子。】

【噗，熊孩子哈哈哈哈】

【熬夜、不吃早饭、空腹喝咖啡、挑食、嗜甜、任性、花心……还真是熊孩子。熊得不能再熊。】

【所以说妮妮不要老喝咖啡了啦~】

【快喝点健康的！】

【别喝咖啡了！！少喝少喝！！起码也得先吃点东西再喝！】

……感觉多了一群妈。

径直往咖啡机走的Tony最后还是拐了个弯，从冰箱里拿了瓶果汁。

算了，换换口味吧。

眼里多了一份他自己都未曾察觉的妥协和宠溺。

 

【这才对嘛~工作了那么久，妮妮还是快去吃点东西吧。】

【对对，不许吃甜甜圈！！！你的小肚子都出来了！！】

【哈哈哈小肚子】

【哈哈哈哈还真有o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓】

【还有不许老是吃汉堡！！都吃了三天了！！】

【不过芝士汉堡真的好好吃~我更喜欢吃香辣鸡腿堡(¯﹃¯)】

【鸡肉卷是我的最爱(≧∇≦)ﾉ】

【超爱汉堡王的三层皇堡~一口下去，超满足~】

【还有德克萨斯烟熏牛堡也超棒(¯﹃¯)(¯﹃¯)(¯﹃¯)~】

【还有那个果木香风味火烤鸡腿堡！！】

【比起汉堡我倒是更喜欢薯条，然后蘸各种酱比如老干妈……】

【老干妈……厉害了。】

【不行了我要去叫汉堡王！！！】

【我也去！】

所以说好的吃得健康呢？

“……Friday，帮我叫一份汉堡王的的德克萨斯烟熏牛堡。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他值得被我们温柔以待。

尽管这是一场严肃的会议——或者应该说是一场审判，Tony依旧显得漫不经心。

他频频地和Rhodes聊天并且理所当然地无视对方的制止，或者冲任何一个美女抛媚眼。

指责，指责，除了指责还是指责。

无非想要从他这里拿走钱、技术，也许还有Captain American的消息。

或者直接将Superheroes收为己用。

想都不要想。

Tony插科打诨地避开话题，在全场的哄笑中，眼角带上讥讽。

【为什么总是让妮妮来面对这些？内战又不是他一个人的错】

【……又在抛媚眼，妮妮你是来受审的诶，不要随便勾搭好不好】

【德行╭(╯^╰)╮】

【那个妹子还蛮漂亮的诶】

【嗯，金发大胸，挺符合妮妮的审美的  。】

【我更喜欢那个棕色头发的美女，在Rhodes左后方的那个】

【棕发的也很不错！】

Tony瞄了一下Rhodes的左后方，的确是个美人。

作为焦点中心，那个美女自然是立刻发现Tony在注意她，微笑着回视，同时撩了撩头发，端得是风情万种。

【哈哈哈那个官员火了，一副老子要干掉他的表情。】

【正常啊，讲真我都觉得妮妮很欠扁。】

【哈哈哈你们看后边的那个黑人小哥，表情好好笑】

【看到了哈哈哈哈真的哈哈哈】

【我的天，你们看到没有，有个记者小哥一直在偷拍妮妮！！】

【啊啊看到了，穿黑色夹克的那个！哈哈他的表情】

【记者小哥内心OS：我的天啊居然是Tony Stark居然是Iron Man我们居然这么接近让我先缓缓先拍几百张照再说o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓】

【简直痴汉，这种行为简直令人发指！！记者小哥，分享一下照片吧(¯﹃¯)】

难道你们不也一样是痴汉吗？

Tony看了看那个一直在对他拍照的记者，嘴角不可抑制地扬了起来。

好像这场审判变得不那么无聊了。

 

【十一点啦，妮妮快点睡吧~】

【妮妮快点睡吧，实验做不完明天做嘛】

【注意身体，早点睡觉！！】

【快点睡快点睡快点睡快点睡……】

诸如此类的弹幕阻挡住他的视线时，Tony就知道他不得不去睡觉了，否则他根本无法继续实验。拜这些人所赐，他每天的作息健康的不得了。

当初Steve可是千方百计劝他去睡也没成功呢。

Steve。

Tony愣了一下，他似乎已经很久没有想起他了。

每天极有规律地起床吃饭、做实验、然后按时睡觉。休息的时候看看电影，和这些弹幕一起评判优劣。三餐在各种杂七杂八的建议下选择，并且十分坚决地拒绝Vision的手艺。还有定期去看望Rhodes——他恢复得不错。

虽然没有以往那么惊心动魄，但是却让他由衷地感到放松。

 

在密密麻麻文字的阻挡下，Tony艰难地走出实验室回到了房间。

他拉开抽屉找出了那个老式手机。

Steve。

他曾经预想过可能分道扬镳的场景，但真的等那一天来临，他发现自己依旧预想得太过于美好。

【要打电话？？】

【不、不会吧……】

【妮妮的表情好落寞……抱抱(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ】

【好难过(⊙ ︿ ⊙)】

Tony忽然把手机丢入了抽屉里。

【Σ(⊙▽⊙"a发生了什么？】

【这是舍弃的节奏吗？】

【?_? what the fuck？？】

【发生了什么事？妮妮怎么了？抽风了？】

Tony看着那些话笑了起来，他看到了桌上的便笺，随手撕了张写了句话上去。

一瞬间弹幕暴涨，直到Tony真的什么也看不见了。

算了，直接睡觉好了。

这些人一时半会儿绝对停不下来。

温暖的灯光下，便笺上的字迹也显得柔和。

 

Thank you for everyone in the company , I love you.

 

THE END

 


End file.
